inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rujiku
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Japanese version *''"He looks like an innocent boy but he protects the goal like a demon."'' ---- European version *''"Despite his gently looks, he fights tooth and nail to protect the goal."'' Aparência ed with Zanark.]] Ele tem cabelo azul escuro e olhos pretos e amarelos que lembram os olhos de um gato. Quando ele é Mixi Maxed com Zanark , seu cabelo fica verde-claro e seus olhos ficam vermelhos. Seu uniforme de goleiro mudou para um rosa escuro. Enredo France Era Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 18 , onde ele foi escolhido para ser um membro do Protocolo Omega 3.0 , substituindo Zanou . Mais tarde, ele e seus companheiros foram agredidos por Zanark Avalonic , um criminoso S-Rank que havia escapado da Prisão MUGEN de El Dorado . Ele foi mais tarde Mixi Maxed com ele, sendo colocado, no processo, sob seu controle. Ele apareceu no episódio 21 , ele tentou salvar Keshin Armed Shoot Tsurugi com Keeper 07, mas não conseguiu. Ele também não conseguiu pegar o Setsuna Boost de Shindou com o Keeper Command 07 . Após a partida que o Protocolo Omega perdeu com 2-1, ele juntamente com o outro foram enviados para um lugar desconhecido por Zanark. Torneio Ragnarok No episódio 39 , ele reapareceu junto com alguns dos outros jogadores do Protocolo Omega. Ele se tornou um membro do El Dorado Team 02 . No episódio 42 , ele foi ferido por Dead Future e foi substituído por Mecha Endou . Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Rujiku, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Bahamusu *'Player': Katsura *'Photo': High Jump Bar (高跳びバーの写真, taken at Raimon's gym area) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form In order to recruit Rujiku, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped by Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) *'Item': Super Giant Board Game (超大作ボードゲーム, randomly dropped from Classmates (クラスメイツ) at Raimon's schoolyard) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Photo': High Jump Bar (高跳びバーの写真, taken in the outskirts of Raimon's gymnasium) After this, he can be scouted. ---- Mixi Max form Rujiku can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Item': Super Giant Board Game (超大作ボードゲーム, randomly dropped from Classmates (クラスメイツ) at Raimon's schoolyard) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 68 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 128 *'Catch': 146 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 131 *'Freedom': 75 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form *'GP': 130 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 68 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 128 *'Catch': 146 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 131 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Mixi Max form *'GP': 156 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 75 *'Dribbling': 90 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 162 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 107 *'Freedom': 210 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * ---- Mixi Max * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Keeper Stars R' *'Omega Elites' Navegação